Pintu Dimensi
by Motoharunana
Summary: Sakura tersesat dan hilang ingatan dalam menjalani kehidupannya di dunia arwah. Sasuke yang kini tengah berusaha mencarinya bahkan rela ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu dari dunia arwah tersebut. Mampukah mereka menghadapinya? bagaimana dengan kisah mereka selanjutnya?/ AU. SasuSaku. Berkenan Review? :3
1. Chapter 1: Danger!

**Hallo semua. Ini ficts ketigaku loh~ *bangga*. Sebelumnya cuma mau kasih info, ficts ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang berjudul "Spirited Away". Tapi banyak adegan yang diolah dengan otak sendiri. Jadi maklum kalo mungkin agak mengecewakan. Yuks langsung saja capcusss~**

.

.

Summary: Sakura akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Ayah dan ibunya untuk masuk kedalam lorong bangunan tua yang menghubungkan mereka kedalam sebuah pertokoan tak berpenghuni yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baru mereka. Dan Sakura mendapati sebuah peringatan dari Anak laki-laki seusia Sakura untuk menyuruh Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

**PINTU DIMENSI**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, DLL

Alternate Universe

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Adventure, Fantasy

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini**

Happy Reading ~

**Chapter 1**

.

Karangan bunga itu telah berpindah tangan kepada gadis berambut merah jambu dari teman berambut kuningnya. Semua karangan bunga yang telah gadis itu terima, seakan penghantar salam perpisahan dari teman-temannya pada gadis cilik itu akan kepidahannya. Gadis itu masih bercakap-cakap pada temannya, perihal ia menolak ajakan kepindahan orang tuanya yang turut membawanya. Kedua orang tua sang gadis telah bersiap. Dan kini mereka telah berada di dekat pintu mobil dan memanggil gadis itu.

" Sakura… ayo kita berangkat!" seru Ibunya memanggil nama gadis berusia 13 tahun itu dengan nama Sakura.

Gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang itu pun melangkah pelan. Rasanya berat sekali. Hingga akhirnya ia masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dinyalakan Ayahnya dan perlahan-lahan mulai melaju. Sakura melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di tempat semula dan memandang penuh makna ke arah sakura.

Kedua orang tuanya sibuk membicarakan lingkungan rumah baru mereka, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang kaca sesekali. Lalu terlarut dalam benaknya, _apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman-teman seperti mereka? Apakah aku akan punya teman? Kenapa rasanya berat meninggalkan mereka?_ Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia menatap wajah pasti kedua orang tuanya yang berbahagia atas kepindahan mereka. Sakura masih menggenggam karangan bunga yang diperoleh dari teman-temannya.

Mobil sakura dan kedua orang tuanya terus melaju. Pemandangan pohon-pohon hijau yang sejuk dipandang mata dan langit berwarna biru yang tenang tersaji sebagai teman perjalanan mereka. Suasana jalan semakin lama, semakin sepi. Hingga akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti sebentar. Sakura yang tengah asyik terlarut dalam lamunannya, mengernyitkan dahinya. Kaca mobil samping ayahnya terbuka. Ayah melihat pagar tua yang terpampang di pinggir jalan. Di hadapan mereka tersaji lorong gelap karena lebatnya pepohonan yang bertengger di ruas jalan. Ayah menjalankan mobil memasuki lorong tersebut. Sakura yang tadi diam, kini mulai menatap sekelilingnya dengan was was. Entah kenapa perasaannya kali ini mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Selama melewati lorong tersebut, Sakura melihat patung aneh di pinggir jalan. Semakin lama Sakura memandang patung itu, ia menjadi semakin takut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan diam dalam mobil dan mencengkeram erat bunga karangan yang ia peroleh dari teman-temannya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan orang tuanya berhenti. Ayahnya turun dari mobil karena melihat pintu lorong bangunan tua, yang di depannya terhalang patung aneh. Sakura yang melihat Ayanya turun, ikut turun dari mobilnya.

"Ayah, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sang Ayah menatap ke dalam lorong. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu ada apa didalam" sahut Ayahnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Ibu Sakura menghampiri Ayah Sakura. Sakura berdiri di sebelah patung aneh yang tadi sama persis ia lihat di ruas jalan.

"Lebih baik kita balik saja yah, aku ingin cepat beristirahat" keluh Sakura. Ayah masih menatap lurus ke dalam lorong tersebut. Begitu pula dengan ibu. Lalu Ayah menoleh ke arah Sakura sebentar.

"Ayah penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat ke dalam?" Tawar Ayah kepada Ibu dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak setuju yah. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura langsung. Ayahnya tak menghiraukan penolakan Sakura. Ayahnya masih menatap lurus ke dalam lorong bangunan tersebut. Ibu Sakura memandang Sakura sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Ibu halus.

"Aku takut bu, perasaanku tidak enak. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah baru kita saja ya bu" rengek Sakura pada ibunya. Wajahnya memelas. Pipi tembamnya membuat pipinya menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya dicubit.

"Yasudah kau disini saja jaga mobil. Ayah akan masuk dan melihat sebentar ke dalam" Ujar sang Ayah. Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya nampak terlihat kecewa. Sang Ibu menatap Sakura.

"Sebetulnya ibu juga penasaran dengan keadaan di dalam. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut sayang?"

Sakura menggelengkan wajahnya. Menandakan keyakinan akan penolakannya. Ayah dan ibunya menghela nafas berat.

"Pokoknya kalau Ayah dan ibu benar-benar masuk, aku akan tetap disini. Aku tidak akan ikut kalian!" suara sakura menggema di lorong bangunan tua tersebut. Ayah mengangguk.

"Yasudah, Ayah masuk." Ayah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong tersebut. dan sang ibu yang bimbang akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut masuk mengikuti suaminya. Sakura menganga melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu ditinggal sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya telah masuk ke dalam. Sakura yang berdiri dalam posisinya merasakan udara disekitarnya jadi mendingin. Lalu wajahnya menoleh ke sampingnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia menatap patung tersebut. 'itu patung yang tadi' batinnya. Pandangannya berubah horor. Lalu tanpa babibu ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu menyusul orang tuanya dan memasuki lorong tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam bangunan itu terdapat arsitektur tua yang sudah berdebu dan tak terawat. Pajangan-pajangan lukisan di dinding bangunan tua itu pun terpampang dan sudah terlihat berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Lukisan-lukisan itu telah usang. Bangku-bagku dan meja yag telah terlihat tua namun masih kokoh juga ada didalamnya. Ayah dan Ibu sakura terkaget-kaget melihat isi bangunan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melangkah sedikit dan mengikuti langkah ibunya. Lalu langkah sang Ayah terhenti ketika melihat cahaya dari pintu lorong diseberang mereka. Karena penasaran, Ayah melangkah cepat menuju pintu lorong itu. Begitupun sang ibu. Dan Sakura harus tertatih-tatih untuk menyamai langkah ibunya. Detik berikutnya mereka telah melewati pintu tersebut. Padang rumput yang luas tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sakura terhenti sebentar di dekat pintu. Tak jauh dari pintu, ia melihat jam besar tua yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka setengah 5 kurang 10. Dan seketika itu pula angin berhembus kencang menyentuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura langsung berlari mengejar ibunya yang sudah melangkah di depan. Ayah Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tercium aroma makanan yang begitu lezat masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengikuti aroma lezat tersebut . dan sang ibu yang ternyata ikut mencium aroma tersebut mengikuti jejak Ayah tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang tertatih-tatih karena harus mensejajari langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa aroma lezat itu menghantarkan mereka pada distrik pertokoan yang sepi. Ayah masih mendeteksi aroma lezat itu, yang pada akhirnya menemukan restoran yang terdapati makanan menggairahkan. Ayah memanggil Ibu dan Sakura yang masih terihat agak jauh darinya. Ibu dan Sakura langsung menghampiri ayah. Ibu dan Sakura menengok kedalam restoran. Mata mereka terbelalak mendapati makanan yang begitu banyak. Makanan berupa daging yang beraneka macamnya itu tersaji dihadapan mereka. Tanpa rasa takut apapun, Ayah melahap makanan tersebut. dan ibu yang melihat Ayah menikmati makannya akhirnya ikut andil duduk disebelah Ayah. Sakura masih berdiri didepan toko tersebut memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak ingin ikut makan bersama kami?" Tanya ibunya sambil mengambil beberapa daging yang kini telah terisi di piring yang diambil secara asal oleh ibu.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak lapar" sahut Sakura dusta.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukannya tidak lapar. Hanya saja, ia takut. Takut kalau-kalau pemilik toko tiba-tiba memergoki mereka yang tengah asyik melahap makanan tersebut tanpa ijin pemilik. Akhirnya merasa sahutannya tak direspon kembali, Sakura mulai menatap sekeliling toko dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sakura merasa…

_Aneh._

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di pertokoan ini. Semuanya sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan apapun. Sakura menatap ke kanan dari toko, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Semuanya hening. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ia merasa hal yang sama. Namun kali ini ada yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yaitu Jam tua yang sama persis ia lihat di pintu lorong bangunan tua tersebut. Karena penasaran dengan jam itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat Jam tua tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan Sakura melangkah. Menaiki satu persatu undakan tangga yang mengarah pada jam tersebut. meninggalkan orang tuanya sebentar yang tengah asyik makan di restoran tersebut. Sakura terhenti tepat di depan Jam itu. Kini jam menunjuk pukul setengah 6 kurang 5. Perasaannya kini semakin tidak enak. Dan seketika itu pula Sakura melihat sesosok anak laki-laki seusianya yang mengintip kehadirannya dari salah satu pertokoan. Sakura yang merasa diawasi akhirnya menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada anak laki-laki yang mengintipnya dari salah satu pertokoan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sakura. Mata mereka berpandangan. Sakura terkesima dibuatnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampan! Wajahnya yang datar dengan bola mata hitam namun punya pandangan yang begitu..errr… dalam dan rambut bermodel aneh seperti pantat ayam (?) itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Pergilah dari sini. Cepat" ujar anak laki-laki itu seperti perintah kepada Sakura. Sakura yang sempat melamun itu pun tersadar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Anak laki-laki itu tetap berwajah datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun .

"kubilang pergi cepat. Sebelum matahari tenggelam" Ujar Anak laki-laki itu. Sakura masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Anak laki-laki itu pun mendekati Sakura. Ia berdiri persis di depan tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kau dalam bahaya" Ucap Anak laki-laki itu lagi. Jantung Sakura seperti berhenti berdetak. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Terkejut. Dan seketika itu langit berubah gelap. Angin kini berhembus kencang. Dan suara dari jam tua itupun menggema. Perasaan Sakura kini semakin tidak enak. Lalu ia tersadar dengan siapa ia kemari. Orang tuanya. Sakura cemas. Sakura langsung terpikirkan tentang orang tuanya. Perasaan tidak enak akan orang tuanya pun semakin terasa. Dalam hati gadis kecil itu berkata

'semoga mereka baik-baik saja'

.

.

.

TBC

Yosssssssh! Inilah dia edisi bersambung pertama dariku…  
semoga ini gak ngecewain deh, meskipun aku ngerasanya kaya agak ngecewain hahahah *apa banget sih*.  
terimakasih yang telah menyempatkan membaca ficts iniiiiiiii. Peluk cium dari akyuuuuu :*  
Maaf banget kalo ficts ini gak seperti yang diharapkan. Butuh banget semangat buat ngelanjutin ficts ini meskipun tanpa disemangatin akan tetep lanjutinnnnn.  
butuh banget Saran dan Kritik yang membangun demi terciptanya kesempurnaan ficts ini *halah* *kesempurnaan Cuma milik Allah* hahaha

Yang mau review silahkannnnn. Dibolehin banget deh.

Yasudah kalau gitu, tunggu ficts selanjutnya dari cerita ini yaaaah. Insya Allah di update secepatnya. Hemmm *siapa yang mau nungguin*

See youuuuuu~


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid

Previous Chapter:

"Kau dalam bahaya" Ucap Anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Jantung Sakura seperti berhenti berdetak. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Terkejut. Dan seketika itu langit berubah gelap. Angin kini berhembus kencang. Dan suara dari jam tua itupun menggema. Perasaan Sakura kini semakin tidak enak. Lalu ia tersadar dengan siapa ia kemari. Orang tuanya. Sakura cemas. Sakura langsung terpikirkan tentang orang tuanya. Perasaan tidak enak akan orang tuanya pun semakin terasa. Dalam hati gadis kecil itu berkata

'semoga mereka baik-baik saja'

.

**PINTU DIMENSI**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, DLL

Alternate Universe

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Adventure, Fantasy

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini**

Happy Reading ~

.

Chapter 2: Afraid

Sakura masih terdiam ditempatnya. Kali ini entah kenapa kakinya seperti tertancap beribu-ribu paku. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ingin rasanya terjatuh saat itu juga kalau saja ia tidak ingat bila dia bukan berada di kamar barunya. Tapi justru yang ada dipikirannya, Ia berada di tempat aneh. Berdiri di depan jam aneh. Dan berbicara dengan anak laki-laki—tampan—aneh. Sakura menatap anak itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan bercanda'.

Anak laki-laki itu pun kini terdiam. Tidak memerintah Sakura seperti sebelumnya yang ia katakan pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kau ti..dak bergurau kan?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Anak laki-laki itu menukikkan alisnya. Tatapannya berubah tajam. Matanya yang gelap itu entah kenapa membuat Sakura seperti terintimidasi dibuatnya.

"Terserah." Sahutnya datar.

Sakura terpejam. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan meraupnya ke dalam paru-parunya. Menggantikan karbon dioksida yang kini telah keluar melalui hidungnya. Ia lakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai 3 kali. Setelahnya ia membuka mata. Kini langit benar-benar telah menggelap. Dan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Sakura yang tadi ragu, kini merasa bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh anak laki-laki itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Anak laki-laki itu pun memejamkan matanya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, tidak diketahui apapun yang tengah dirasakan oleh anak laki-laki itu walaupun sebenarnya ia justru merasakan sesuatu.

"mereka datang" ucap anak laki-laki itu, kini anak laki-laki itu mulai terlihat sedikit gelisah. Sakura yang masih tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan dahi pertanda ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

Anak laki-laki itu langsung meraih tangan mungil sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang menjalari seluruh sistem syaraf di tangannya. Tatapan laki-laki itu berubah. Seperti tatapan ingin melindungi (?)

"Dengar. Waktumu tidak banyak. sekarang lebih baik kau pergi. Berlari lah. Jangan sampai padang rumput yang tadi kau lalui terendam air dengan cepat. Bila air itu belum tinggi, berlarilah sampai kau benar-benar bisa keluar dari sini." Suara itu entah kenapa menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sakura memang harus pergi dari tempat ini. Anak laki-laki itu melepas genggamannya pada gadis itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura ke arah berlawanan dari Sakura berdiri.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka." ujar suara anak laki-laki itu yang sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Sakura seiring menjauhnya tubuh anak laki-laki itu dari pandangan mata Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu langsung mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari jam tua tersebut. Perasaan Sakura kini semakin cemas. Ia mulai teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah asyik melahap makanan yang berada di restoran yang tak jauh dari tempatnya melangkah. Sakura berjalan cepat sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melangkah, rasanya semakin jauh menuju tempat kedua orang tuanya berada. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir itu berayun cepat sesuai dengan irama kakinya yang bergerak cepat. Bermacam pikiran buruk telah menggema di seluruh penjuru otak Sakura. Namun ia segera menepisnya. Ia yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan gadis itu kini telah sampai di depan restoran. matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka karena melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Kedua orang tuanya telah berubah

.

.

Menjadi dua ekor _babi_.

.

.

.

Ini tidak mungkin, Rasanya seperti mimpi.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia berkata; 'tidak, ini hanya mimpi. Ya hanya mimpi. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku yakin semua masih baik-baik saja'. Sakura yang tadi memejamkan matanya, kini membuka matanya.

.

.

Ternyata ini benar nyata.

.

.

.

Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar menjadi babi. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun seketika itu, ia teringat dengan ucapan anak laki-laki yang tadi ditemui di dekat jam tua yang tidak jauh dari tempat sakura berdiri sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura harus lari dari sini. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Dan yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini, ia harus kembali ke mobilnya berada. Dan dengan cepat Sakura mulai berlari. Meninggalkan restoran itu, meninggalkan kedua babi rakus yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Rasanya gadis itu lelah. Peluh telah membanjiri seluruh kulit wajahnya maupun tubuh kecilnya. Semua perasaan berkecamuk hebat di dalam hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Tempat macam apa ini? Batinnya. Gadis itu terus berlari melewati pertokoan-pertokoan yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Lalu gadis itu berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah. Menandakan kalau ia butuh asupan oksigen lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Deru nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Namun ketika itu pula, ia merasa seluruh bulu tangannya berdiri. Dan perasaan tak enak yang dari tadi mendesaknya semakin terasa. Tatapan gadis itu mulai tertuju pada satu objek.

Sebuah bayangan yang melintas di sampingnya. Bayangan itu tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak.

Sakura yang nafasnya telah teratur kini mulai berlari lagi ketempat yang harus ia tuju yaitu keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Kedua kaki gadis mungil itu melangkah sangat cepat sekali. Melewati berbagai macam tempat-tempat tak berpenghuni dan orang-orang yang wujudnya tidak benar-benar nyata.

Dan perasaan Sakura saat itu takut.

Namun gadis itu tak menggubris ketakutannya. Karena ia yakin, ia bisa keluar dari tempat aneh macam ini. Mata gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tak memperdulikan wujud-wujud tak nyata yang kini berseliweran di sekitarnya. Masa bodoh dengan wujud-wujud itu, toh ia tidak pernah ada niat untuk mengganggu mereka. dan setidaknya wujud-wujud tak kasat mata itu pun tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura. Langkah lari Sakura semakin lama semakin cepat. Dankini ia telah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Namun sesuatu yang lain telah terjadi. Padang rumputnya…

.

.

.

Tidak ada. Yang ada hanya laut luas ditempat ia berada sekarang.

.

.

.

Kini lutut sakura benar-benar lemas. Emosi yang sedari tadi tertahan dihatinya kini meluap. Air mata tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Rasanya ia marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Harapan untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini sudah tidak ada. Ia teringat pada kedua orang tuanya. Kalau saja Sakura benar-benar bisa meyakinkan lebih lagi kepada mereka agar tidak benar-benar masuk ketempat ini, semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau saja Sakura benar-benar bisa mencegah mereka sebelum terlambat, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dan kini yang benar-benar membuat Sakura sedih adalah

.

.

.

.Gadis kecil itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Kini air mata dipelupuk matanya tumpah dikedua sisi wajahnya. Badannya bergetar. Rasanya seperti kosong. Tak ada yang menemani. Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang tadi ia kesampingkan kini menghantui seluruh penjuru otaknya. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut. Takut kalau ia benar-benar akan tinggal sendirian ditempat mengerikan ini. Dan takut kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

Dan pikiran buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Bola matanya membulat kembali seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin transparan. Gadis itu berubah, berubah menjadi wujud tak nyata—semu. Air mata gadis itu kembali tumpah. Kali ini lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Perasaan takut yang amat sangat benar-benar berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan ketakutan itu membuahkan sebuah pemikiran pada dirinya bahwa gadis itu merasa kalau ia…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sudah mati._

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap author:

Hay semuanyaaaaa aku balik lagiiiiiii~ di chapter ini sebetulnya murni pemikiran aku sendiri lohhh yaaaaah. Aku gak tau kenapa arahnya malah lebih beginiii huwaaaaa *nangis dipojokan*.

Dan aku ngerasa kata-kata yang aku pake buat cerita ini agak berantakan-_-. Yah walaupun ada beberapa scane yang gak aku ilangin dari cerita aslinyaaaa. Tapi tetep aja ngerasa gimana gitu sama cerita bikinan aku sendiri *aneh*. yasudahlah apapun itu, aku sudah mencoba memberikan yang terbaik. Dan aku akan usahain chapter depan lebih bagus dari ini *amiiiin*.

Thanks banget buat racchan yang udah nyemangatin. reviewnya udah aku bales yaaaah:* dan para silent reader yang udah berbaik hati membaca ficts ini.

Aku akhiri saja cukup sampai disini yah cuap-cuapnya. Pokonya terimakasih sudah membaca.

Buat yang mau review silahkannnnn diperbolehkan bangetssss. Yaudah deh syudah malam juga.

See youuuu again :)


	3. Chapter 3: Friend and Hero's

Previous Chapter:

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Bola matanya membulat kembali seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin transparan. Gadis itu berubah, berubah menjadi wujud tak nyata—semu. Air mata gadis itu kembali tumpah. Kali ini lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Perasaan takut yang amat sangat benar-benar berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan ketakutan itu membuahkan sebuah pemikiran pada dirinya bahwa gadis itu merasa kalau ia…..

.

_sudah mati._

.

**PINTU DIMENSI**

Disclaimer M. Kishimoto

Alternate Universe

Warning: OOC, Typo (kalau ada), Abal, Gaje, DLL

Adventure, Fantasy

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini.**

**Just for fun **

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ketakutannya membuat ia tak bisa sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir jernih. Tubuhnya yang transparan membuat ia bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? _Sakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari seberang laut dimana ia berdiri, terlihat sebuah pemandangan kota pada malam hari. Lampu-lampu yang menyala dan bulan yang temaram, terpantul dengan indah di laut yang berkilau dan begitu tenang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat sebuah kapal yang sepertinya berjalan menuju kearahnya. Pandangan Sakura tetap tertuju pada kapal itu. Semakin dekat, semakin mendekat dan kapal itu berhenti tepat tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri. Harap-harap cemas Sakura gantungkan pada kapal itu, berharap kapal itu bisa membawanya menyebrangi laut yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah tempat ia masuk kesini dan membuatnya terjebak ditempat ini.

Namun, harapan tinggallah harapan. Karena kapal yang terhenti itu bukanlah kapal manusia. Melainkan kapal yang mengangkut para arwah. Dan Sakura menyadari satu hal

_Ia terjebak di dunia arwah_.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya perlahan ketika para arwah itu menjajakkan kaki mereka keluar dari kapal. Dan tubuh mereka yang tak kasat mata, kini mulai terlihat wujudnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya. Berlari menjauh dari kumpulan para arwah yang berjalan seperti parade yang sering ia tonton bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sakura meringkuk di samping bangunan-bangunan pertokoan yang tak berpenghuni. Menangis dan terisak. Ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Atau bila perlu kenapa tak mati saja sekalian? Begitu yang ada di otaknya. Tapi ia merasa seseorang datang. Mengusap lembut kepalanya. Seolah-olah ada sihir yang bisa menenangkannya. Masih dengan air mata yang berlinang, Sakura berusaha melihat siapa orang itu dengan takut-takut. Dan pandangannya bertemu dengan manik sehitam jelaga, manik yang pernah berhasil menyita perhatiannya itu. Anak laki-laki yang ia temui di jam tua aneh di dekat restoran. Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada Sakura tetapi Sakura enggan menerimanya.

"Makanlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku teman." Suara dingin anak itu tidak membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura menggelengkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tajam. sepertinya ia tidak suka dibantah, maka anak laki-laki itu memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan berhasil. Sakura telah menelan sesuatu yang dimasukkan oleh laki-laki itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap intens ke mata Sakura. Seolah tatapannya, berusaha menenangkan Sakura dari ketakutannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Sahut anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura dengan takut menggapai tangan anak laki-laki itu. Dan tergapai. Sakura merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak transparan lagi.

"Aku memberimu makanan manusia." Ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura tenang beberapa saat. Dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Padahal ia sudah kedinginan dari tadi. Kini yang ada di otak Sakura adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertahan di tempat ini dan menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey, bagaimana caranya aku bertahan ditempat ini dan menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat anak laki-laki itu nampak berpikir sebentar. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengehembuskannya perlahan.

"Kita pikirkan nanti Sakura. Lebih baik sekarang kau ikuti aku." Anak laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura. Karena ia yakin Sakura akan mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun yang terlihat, Sakura justru tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia malah terdiam. Otaknya memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu. Tunggu! Bagaimana anak laki-laki itu bisa tahu namanya? Seingatnya, Sakura belum menyebutkan nama pada anak laki-laki itu. Sakura menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Anak laki-laki yang telah berjalan mendahului Sakura itu terhenti. Merasa hawa gadis itu tak mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membuang nafas berat.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya suara berat milik anak laki-laki itu. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menanyakannya. Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar dan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dulu kita pernah bertemu dan entah kenapa ketika melihat wajahmu, namamu langsung terpampang jelas di otakku." Sahut anak laki-laki itu. Wajah Sakura terasa panas dibuatnya. Kedua pipi Sakura pun memerah. Otak Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki ini. Namun sepertinya ingatannya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Anak laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiam begitu? Kalau lama kutinggal."

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam, terlihat mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menyusul anak laki-laki itu dan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasi mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu telah sampai ditempat jam tua yang merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah bangunan yang didalamnya terdapat tempat pemandian air panas. Untuk sampai ke bangunan itu, terdapat jembatan yang menghubungkan jalanan yang kini tengah mereka pijak ke depan pintu gerbang pemandian air panas tersebut. Diatas jembatan, para arwah tengah berlalu lalang memasuki bangunan pemandian air panas itu. Ternyata para arwah tersebut merupakan pelanggan dari pemandian air panas itu. Tidak hanya di dunia nyata, di dunia arwah ternyata juga ada pemandian air panas. Sakura yang takut melihat banyaknya para arwah yang berseliweran kesana kemari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan anak laki-laki itu. Langkah mereka terhenti sebentar sebelum melewati jembatan tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura.

" Sakura, aku akan membawamu ketempatku bekerja. Tetapi kau harus ingat, ketika melewati jembatan itu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menahan nafasmu agar mantra yang kuberikan kepadamu tidak hilang. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, mereka akan tahu bahwa kau manusia. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini anak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Dan mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki melewati jembatan tersebut. Sebelum memasuki area jembatan, Sakura mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai manahan nafasnya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu, masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Kini mereka telah memijakkan kaki mereka di atas jembatan. Langkah demi langkah mereka pijakkan dengan cepat agar mereka sampai melewati jembatan. Tidak peduli dengan arwah-arwah yang berseliweran diantara mereka. Namun, tidak semudah yang ada di otak anak laki-laki itu. Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka. Suara dari seekor katak kecil.

"Sasuke-sama darimana saja anda?" Tanya katak itu pada anak laki-laki yang tengah bersama Sakura. Sedang Sakura masih menahan nafasnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Sudah ya." Anak laki-laki itu langsung memutus perbincangan yang akan dimulai oleh katak itu. Ia menarik tangan Sakura, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Dan ketika pijakan kaki mereka ingin melewati jembatan tersebut, Sakura tidak bisa menahan nafasnya dan hembusan nafas keluar dari hidung Sakura. Katak yang tadi berbicara kepada anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu, detik berikutnya sebuah suara keluar dari mulut katak itu.

"Ada manusia!" Teriak si katak. Namun untunglah teriakan katak itu tak terlalu terdengar karena banyaknya suara-suara yang ditibulkan dari keramaian disana. Dengan sigap, anak laki-laki itu membuat sebuah gelembung entah dari mana dan memasukkan katak itu ke dalam gelembungnya. Dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Suara nafas tak beraturan sakura menguar dalam keheningan sedang anak laki-laki itu duduk disamping Sakura dengan wajah tenangnya. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini adalah tak habis pikir, dikeadaan yang sesulit ini wajahnya masih bisa setenang itu. Tetapi entah kenapa perasaan bersalah menyusup kedalam hati Sakura. Sakura menunduk.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku…." Suara sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sedang yang diajak bersuara hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sakura memainkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran bajunya.

"Gara-gara aku… Hiks. Hiks.." Sakura menangisi kesalahannya. Pikirannya kembali kacau sekarang. Anak laki-laki itu masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang masih belum berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Tenanglah." Suara tenang laki-laki itu menyusup masuk kedalam gendang telinga Sakura. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk.

Persembunyian mereka tepat disamping tempat anak laki-laki itu bekerja. Dan dari dalam tempat itu, terdengar bunyi yang amat sangat riuh sekali.

"Ada manusia yang menyusup kemari. Aku mencium bau manusia." Teriakan dari dalam terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka. anak laki-laki itu pun berdiri, begitupun Sakura. Anak laki-laki itu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Sakura, kali ini pergilah sendiri. Dengar dan ingat baik-baik setelah kita berpisah dari sini, kau harus melewati pintu belakang yang ada disana lalu turuni undakan-undakan tangga tersebut. tak jauh dari sana masuklah kedalam sebuah pintu yang didalamnya terdapat mesin-mesin uap katel dan temui seorang kakek yang bernama Surotoubi. Dia adalah penjaga mesin uap katel tersebut Dan mintalah pekerjaan padanya. Ia pasti akan menolak, namun kau harus berusaha keras agar ia mau menerimamu bekerja padanya. Aku tidak ingin kau ditangkap oleh Chiyo. Karena dengan meminta kerja padanya setidaknya kau aman dari Chiyo." Jelas anak laki-laki itu panjang lebar. Namun Sakura malah tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan anak laki-laki itu. ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu menguatkan Sakura.

"Jangan takut. Tegarlah Sakura. Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku akan mengalihkan mereka—" Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada anak laki-laki itu dan mengangguk.

"—oh ya satu lagi, namaku Sasuke. Jangan sampai lupa!" lanjut anak laki-laki itu yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Kini Sakura seorang diri. Sambil mengingat arah yang ditujukkan Sasuke padanya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa kali ini muncul keberanian yang kuat pada diri Sakura. Rasa ketakutannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Yang ada adalah rasa semangat dan berani yang meluap-luap di dalam tubuhnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tak beberapa lama ia mambuka matanya. Dengan segala tekat yang ada di hatinya, kini ia melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Menuju tempat ia bertahan. Dan sepertinya petualangan kali ini, akan menjadi sebuah petualangan yang sangat panjang untuknya. Karena semuanya, baru saja akan _dimulai…_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author's note:

Akhir yang sangat gaje, segaje-gajenya huuuuuh *banting laptop*. Hem usahaku kali ini sepertinya kurang maksimal deh hemmmm. Tapi mau gimana lagi deh, emang begini jadinya..

Makasih banyak untuk yang semangatin aku, maaf kalau ficts ini hasilnya agak mengecewakan *plak*. Maaf banget kalau banyak kekurangannya huwaaaaaa :((( makasih udah baca ficts ku yang aneh ini.

Kalau berkenan silahkan review, aku siap menampung kritik dan saran dari kalian semuanya :*. Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang sudah membaca karyaku ini. *peluuuuk*.

See youuu again :)))


	4. Chapter 4: Hilang

Previous Chapter:

Sambil mengingat arah yang ditujukkan Sasuke padanya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa kali ini muncul keberanian yang kuat pada diri Sakura. Rasa ketakutannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Yang ada adalah rasa semangat dan berani yang meluap-luap di dalam tubuhnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tak beberapa lama ia mambuka matanya. Dengan segala tekat yang ada di hatinya, kini ia melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Menuju tempat ia bertahan. Dan sepertinya petualangan kali ini, akan menjadi sebuah petualangan yang sangat panjang untuknya. Karena semuanya, baru saja akan _dimulai…_

.

PINTU DIMENSI

Semua karakter Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

beberapa alur cerita ini milik Spirited Away © Hayao Minazaki

Alternate Universe

Warning: OOC, Typo, mistypo, Abal, Gaje, DLL

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini.**

**Just for fun.**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sakura terdengar di keheningan tempat ia berada sekarang. Suara pintu yang dibuka pun berdecit. Sakura lantas melewati pintu itu dan langsung menutup pintu tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Dihadapannya, kini terlihat undakan-undaka tangga yang mengarah pada sebuah pintu yang ia yakini menghubungkannya ke arah mesin uap katel. Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai menjajakan kakinya menuruni undakan tangga tersebut. undakan itu begitu licin. Membuat Sakura menuruninya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Satu persatu tangga ia jajaki dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut bila ia terjerembap jatuh dari tangga yang entah ada berapa undakan-undakan yang terpampang disana. Yang jelas langkah kaki Sakura, menuruni undakan itu secara satu per satu. Tapi tanpa Sakura sengaja, gadis itu tergelincir dari salah satu undakan tangga yang akan ia jajaki kali ini, dan alhasil kini ia terperosok jatuh kebawah undakan tangga tersebut dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang sangat kencang. Salah satu sepatunya pun terlepas dari kaki mungil Sakura. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, penglihatan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengabur. Sampai akhirnya semuanya berasa gelap. Ya.. semuanya berubah gelap….

.

.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam sama seperti warna bola matanya itu berdiri diam. Anak laki-laki itu—Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Bermaksud mendengarkan dengan seksama—menguping—apa yang telah dibicarakan oleh orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mata yang sewarna hitam jelaga itu berubah menjadi warna merah sepekat darah. Ia menerawang apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana. Dan berhasil! Penglihatannya kini tembus pandang ke dalam. Sasuke melihat 2 orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Satu seorang nenek tua dan satunya lagi adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki sekitar umur 21 tahunan dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" Ada laporan apa untuk hari ini Kakashi?" tanya nenek tua itu pada laki-laki bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi. Yang di tanya menunduk sebentar lalu menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Aku mengetahui adanya 3 manusia yang menyusup ke dalam dunia kita ini Chiyo-sama."

Si nenek tua yang berhasil diketahui namanya sebagai Chiyo pun menatap tajam pada orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Tanya Chiyo lagi pada Kakashi dengan nada suara yang terdengar ketus sekali.

Tatapan Chiyo yang terlihat galak itu, tidak membuat Kakashi gentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan oleh Chiyo.

"Ada 3 manusia yang menyusup kemari Chiyo-sama. Dua orang dewasa dan satu gadis belia. Dua orang dewasa itu telah berubah menjadi babi karena memakan makanan dengan serakah dari pemilik toko yang diketahui bernama arwah Sukon. dan kini keduanya tengah berada di kandang babi bersama dengan babi-babi lainnya. Sedang gadis belia itu, aku tidak tahu berada dimana".

Chiyo yang tadi tengah duduk, kini berdiri dengan gusar menatap laki-laki bermasker yang memberikan info serangkaian tentang 3 orang manusia—yang entah bagaimana caranya—berhasil masuk dalam dunia mereka. Sedang Sasuke yang kini tengah memata-matai mereka masih melihat dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apa katamu?!" seru Chiyo dengan mata yang melotot seperti melompat keluar. Sedang pria bermasker itu tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak berkutik sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakashi diam tanpa menyahut Chiyo. Tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi dari balik pintu itu. dan mata berwarna merah Sasuke kini telah berubah menjadi seperti semula. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menandakan ia bisa tenang untuk sekarang ini perihal ketidak tahuan Chiyo tentang Sakura yang ia sendiri tidak tahu—gadis itu—berada dimana. Namun baru saja Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya, suara Chiyo yang terdengar cukup kencang dari dalam membuat bola mata Sasuke melotot keluar.

"Kakashi aku ada perintah untukmu! Mau bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus berhasil menemukan anak itu dan menyeretnya ke hadapanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Langkahnya begitu cepat. Wajahnya ia tengokkan ke kiri maupun ke kanan. Ia seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia membuka setiap pintu yang terlihat dari pandangannya. Semua pekerja yang tengah bekerja ditempat itu menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Namun kali ini, Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Kaki itu bergerak cepat menuruni undakan-undakan tangga yang terlihat dalam jangkauan matanya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Dada bidangnya terlihat naik turun. Meski wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, namun hati anak laki-laki itu begitu cemas akan keberadaan Sakura saat ini. Kini Sasuke telah sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Lantai paling bawah tempat dimana penjaga uap katel berada. Seorang kakek tua masih sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya memberi bahan bakar pada uap katel dengan batu bara besar. Api yang semula terlihat kecil, lama-kelamaan semakin membesar. Uap terlihat menggerumbul dari tangki besar yang berisikan air yang mendidih itu. Namun kini pekerjaan laki-laki tua itu terhenti kala ia menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Kakek tua itu menatap anak laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-sama?" Tanya kakek pekerja uap katel tersebut pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat diam tak bergerak.

"Maaf Suratoubi ji-san kalau aku mengganggu. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Sahut Sasuke. Sedang kakek tua yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Suratoubi jisan menaikan satu alisnya. Penasaran.

"Hal apa Sasuke-sama?" lagi, suratoubi bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Begini, apa kau tahu seorang gadis kecil berkulit putih dan berambut merah jambu datang kemari?"

Suratoubi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Heran. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuan lainnya selain cucu kesayangannya hari ini. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Nihil. Hari ini ia hanya bertemu dengan cucu kesayangannya.

"Tidak Sasuke-sama. Aku hanya bertemu dengan cucuku hari ini." Jawabnya sopan.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar. Nampaknya Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan Suratoubi. Namun hal itu segera ditepisnya. Karena yang ia tahu, Suratoubi adalah orang yang jujur dengan ucapannya. Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke berpamitan dan meminta maaf pada pekerja uap katel tersebut. sasuke mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke berdiam diri di sebelah bangunan pemandian air panas, tempat terakhir Sasuke berpisah dengan Sakura. Mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke melangkah kakinya menuju lokasi-lokasi yang ia beritahukan pada Sakura untuk menyelamatkan diri gadis itu. sasuke kini keluar dari pintu samping pemandian air panas. Suara decitan pintu, terdengar nyaring dalam keheningan malam itu. undakan-undakan tangga yang kini berada di hadapan Sasuke, ia jajaki satu per satu. Tak peduli seberapa licinnya undakan tersebut, yang jelas kali ini ia harus menyelamatkan gadis belia itu. namun ia tak menemui adanya tanda-tanda dari gadis bermata zamrud tersebut. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun memberhentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika ia sampai pada undakan ke sepuluh dari bawah tangga tersebut, ia memberhentikan langkahnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang ia kenali. Benda itu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sepatu milik Sakura**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi anehnya salah satunya saja yang berada disini. Dan secara tiba-tiba mata onyx itu melebar seketika. Firasatnya buruk untuk kali ini. Kalau salah satu sepatunya terjatuh disini, lantas kemana Sakura? Perasaan khawatirnya semakin dalam ia rasakan. Ia terduduk di atas salah satu undakan tangga tersebut. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah emosi apa yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, yang jelas Sasuke sekarang tahu bahwa Sakura….

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hilang dalam dunianya….._

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Seputar Catatan Author:

Ini dia buat para resders chapter 4nya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya yaaaaa :3 yang penting aku sudah update.

Oia mengenai ficts ini, aku minta maaf kalau aku menuliskan cerita ini tanpa men-disclaimerkan cerita aslinya. Sekali lagi maaf banget. Tapi di chap ini, udah aku tulis kok.

Terimakasih kepada author-author baik hati yang telah memperingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Dari semua kritik dan sarannya, membuat aku tambah belajar banyaak tentang membuat ficts. di ceritaku yang ini juga aku ngerasa banget masih banyak kekurangannyaa *pundung-pundung*. Aku siap menerima segala kritik, saran, flame dan lain sebagainya itu. Aku akan terima apapun bentuknya. Yak pokonya terimakasih banyak terhadap author-author baik hati (maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu) yang telah mengingatkan aku tentang banyak hal. Terimakasih telah membaca fictsku ini. Terimakasih juga untuk semuanya yang telah setia membaca fictsku. Bila berkenan, silahkan Review :))

Salam Hangat,

Motoharunana


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

Previous Chapter:

secara tiba-tiba mata onyx itu melebar seketika. Firasatnya buruk untuk kali ini. Kalau salah satu sepatunya terjatuh disini, lantas kemana Sakura? Perasaan khawatirnya semakin dalam ia rasakan. Ia terduduk di atas salah satu undakan tangga tersebut. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah emosi apa yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, yang jelas Sasuke sekarang tahu bahwa Sakura….

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hilang dalam dunianya….._

.

.

PINTU DIMENSI

Seluruh Karakter Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa alur cerita ini milik Spirited Away © Hayao Minazaki

Alternate Universe

Warning: OOC, Typo, mistypo, abal, berantakan, dll

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini.**

**Just for fun.**

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ada semacam perasaan tak menentu dihatinya perihal keberadaan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang entah sampai kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Mata hitam jelaganya menatap sebuah sepatu yang tidak memiliki pasangan itu di atas meja. Sesekali matanya menerawang keluar dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Ia mulai berdiri dari tepian kasurnya sebentar. Berjalan perlahan menuju sepatu yang ia taruh diatas meja. Hanya menatap tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun benda itu. dan seperti sebelumnya, ia melempar pandangan ke arah jendela. Kaki-kakinya langsung menapaki lantai-lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan jendela. Menatap hamparan alam luar yang begitu terlihat sepi. Sunyi. Hanya hamparan laut nan luas dengan pantulan bulan yang bersinar lembut di permukaan airnya. Suara gemerisik angin yang beradu dengan kerasnya deburan ombak, menciptakan suasana tersendiri pada anak laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. pikirannya melayang kala ia mengingat gadis itu. ada banyak pertanyaan yang selalu menggema dihatinya. Kenapa ia begitu tertariknya menolong anak itu? bukankah dia tidak begitu kenal dengan anak itu? dan tidak ada hubungannya bukan, anak itu dengan dirinya? Lantas mengapa? Yang jelas Sasuke—anak laki-laki itu, merasa ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungi anak itu. aneh bukan? Dan satu hal lagi yang kini tengah terbersit dipikiran Sasuke.

'Apa yang tengah dilakukan Sakura saat ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah berkiprah diatas sana. Menyengat tubuh dengan sinar dan hawa panas yang luar biasa. Hamparan padang rumput yang mulai mengering, juga daun-daun yang mulai menerbangkan dirinya mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Pagar-pagar kayu yang berjejer rapi tertancap di atas hamparan rerumputan tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat kandang hewan ternak yang banyak dan sangat besar. Hewan itu Babi. Babi-babi gemuk terlihat berdempetan satu sama lain. Terlihat begitu sesak. Seorang perempuan tengah menggendong babi kecil. Ia melempar rumput-rumput kering ke kandang tersebut. dan alhasil babi-babi itu berebut untuk mendapatkan makanan tersebut. tangannya begitu lihai memilih rumput-rumput kering untuk memberikan rumput kering terbaik kepada babi-babi tersebut. tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Anak laki-laki yang memiliki gaya rambut 'khas' dan mata sehitam jelaga terlihat berjalan cepat dan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang tengah asyik memberi makan ternak itu. Sang wanita itu menoleh cepat ketika anak laki-laki itu berhenti tapat di sampingnya. Wanita itu menunduk sebentar dan mulai membetulkan posisi berdirinya.

"Oh Sasuke-sama, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" tanya wanita itu Sopan.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil memandang babi-babi itu dengan seksama. Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Lama sekali ia tak menyahut, akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

"Begini shizune-san, apa kau tahu ke 2 babi yang baru digiring ke tempat ini sekitar 3 hari yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke lantang.

Wanita yang bernama Shizune itu terlihat sedang mengingat. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala pertanda ia mengetahui satu hal.

"Aku ingat tuan, 3 hari lalu memang ada 2 ekor babi yang dibawa kemari. Namun babi itu langsung dimasukkan kedalam kandang begitu saja tanpa aku ketahui cirinya karena saat itu aku sedang menjalankan perintah dari Chiyo-sama, Sasuke-sama. Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa membedakan mana 2 babi itu dengan babi-babi lain di kandang ini." Jawab shizune lagi dengan halus.

Sasuke mangannguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dugaannya benar! Bahwa ke dua babi gemuk yang merupakan kedua orang tua Sakura memang berada disini. Meski ia tidak tahu mana diantara mereka yang kedua orang tua Sakura.

"baiklah Shizune-san, terimakasih atas infonya." Ujar Sasuke berterimakasih.

Shizune pun menjawab rasa terimakasih Sasuke dan segera pamit dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-sama. Maaf Sasuke-sama saya harus bekerja kembali." Shizune berojigi sebentar pada Sasuke dan segera fokus pada pekerjaannya memberi makan ternak. Sedang Sasuke, kini berjalan perlahan menjauhi kadang babi tersebut. angin kini berhembus perlahan, sensasi menggelitiknya terasa di kulit tubuh Sasuke. angin juga memainkan rambutnya yang bergerak-gerak lihai. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada gadis bermata zamrud tersebut. Meski sekarang ia tidak tahu gadis itu berada dimana, yang jelas ia tahu dimana keberadaan kedua orang tua gadis itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangan itu tergambar jelas. Dengan rerumputan yang terbentuk rapi dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekitarnya. Serta bangku-bangku semen yang terlihat berjejer meski terdapat jarak sekitar 1 meter di setiap bangkunya. Suara jungkat-jungkit yang berderit. Mengayun ke atas dan ke bawah secara bergantian di kedua sisinya. Tak kalah menariknya dengan wahana yang membuat anak-anak meluncur dari atas ke bawah yang terdapat bak berisi pasir-pasir halus nan lembut. Juga sebuah mainan yang mengayun ke depan dan belakang secara perlahan-lahan secara bergantian. Namun, semua permainan itu menjadi tidak menarik kala langit berubah warna menjadi jingga dan matahari yang sudah menempatkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Semua suara-suara keceriaan khas anak-anak berubah menjadi sebuah kesunyian. Kala itu, hanya terlihat bayangan seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang tengah memainkan ayunan. Ia tidak menggerakkan ayunan tersebut, hanya duduk diatasnya dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang ia biarkan menggantung sekitar beberapa centimeter dari tanah. Anak itu tengah membuka lilitan sebuah kain merah pada rambutnya yang ia buat menyerupai bando. Anak itu meletakkan kain merahnya disebelahnya yang terdapat sedikit ruang. Tangannya mulai merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Lama ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya angin kencang bertiup ke arahnya, membuat susunan-susunan rambutnya yang sudah rapih menjadi berantakan lagi. Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Mata zamrudnya melihat ke atas dengan satu tangannya yang mulai merapikan rambutnya lagi. Namun kali ini, angin yang berhembus membuat kain merah yang digunakan anak itu sebagai bando, justru terbang tertiup angin. Anak itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri. Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Membuat kain merah itu semakin melambung tinggi dari pencapaian anak itu. Anak itu berlari mengejar kain merahnya yang mulai semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Entah kenapa angin yang berhembus kala itu terus berhembus tanpa henti. Seolah tengah menggoda anak bersurai merah jambu yang tengah kebingungan mengejar kain merah kesayangannya itu. Tatapan dari mata zamrudnya tak ia lepaskan dari kain merah kesayangannya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya ia gerakkan ke atas, berusaha menggapai kain tersebut. kedua kakinya pun tak kalah cepat, gadis itu berlari mengikuti arah angin yang membawa kain merahnya. Sampai anak itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika kain merahnya tersangkut disebuah dahan pohon yang tinggi. Kini arah pandangnya mulai menyapu sekitarnya. Anak itu mulai tersadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang belum pernah ia jajaki sebelumnya. Pohon-pohon yang lebat dan banyak saling berdempetan. Langit yang tertutup oleh dedaunan dari pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Juga terdengar suara-suara hewan yang memecah kesunyian tempat tersebut. anak itu juga mulai menyadari satu hal bahwa langit kini mulai menggelap. Anak itu berada di dalam hutan! Dalam pikiran anak itu, ia pasti akan dicari oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan orang tuanya pasti akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apalagi kini ia berada ditengah hutan sendirian. Asumsi-asumsi buruk dari pikirannya mulai berkeliaran diotaknya. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa keluar dari sini? Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan hewan buas? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku juga diserang oleh hewan buas itu? segala macam pikiran itu, telah membuat sebuah perasaan yang begitu menakutkan untuk anak sekecil itu. Anak itu mulai menangis. Ia terduduk dan mulai meringkuk. Air matanya pun mulai menggenangi kedua pipi ranumnya. Ia bingung. Sungguh. Ketakutan itu membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa. Anak itu semakin terisak dalam ringkukannya. Dan suara sekaligus isakan yang terdengar begitu ketakutan juga mulai keluar dari mulut anak itu.

"Tolong…tolong aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya mendobrak masuk melalui celah jendela. Membuat mata seorang gadis yang tadi tengah tertutup, mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Pandangannya yang sempat mengabur, kini mulai terlihat jelas. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat heran saat menyapu pandangan di sekitarnya. Bingung. Terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya. ia mengingat mimpi dari tidurnya. Mimpinya terlihat sangat aneh. 'Mimpi macam apa itu?' Batinnya. gadis itu mulai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kini arah pandangnya mulai menjajaki keadaan disekitarnya. Seingatnya ia belum pernah kemari, lantas kenapa ia berada disini? Suara pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar di telinga gadis itu, mata gadis itu mulai mengarah pada pintu tersebut. Dalam pandangannya menampilkan seorang perempuan yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya dengan warna rambut yang sewarna dengan dirinya namun terlihat lebih tua menghampirinya sembari membawa nampan yang berisi susu putih dan roti. dan sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu ceria keluar dari mulut perempuan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi! " sapanya hangat.

Gadis yang disapa hanya terdiam sambil menatap aneh ke arah perempuan itu. sepertinya gadis itu bingung. Dan dalam hati gadis itu timbul beberapa pertanyaan yang semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

_Siapa orang ini? Aku dimana?_

.

.

**TBC**

**Author notes:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Hahahaha *ketawa laknat*. Aduh rasanya campur aduk waktu menyelesaikan chapter ini. Nyuri-nyuri waktu di sela kegiatan buat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Yak! Beginilah jadinya. Entah kenapa nih, aku ngerasa pingin cepet-cepet nyelesein ficts ini deh *dilempar sendal*. Yak pokonya beginilah hasil dari chapter ini. Nikmat gak nikmat, seru gak seru pokonya terimakasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca ficts ini dari awal sampai chapter ini. *peluk cium*.

**Balasan review non-login:**

**East Robo: **Terimakasih sudah review sebelumnya. Iya emang chapter 1-3 aku ngambil dari plotnya spirited away. Tapi di plot selanjutnya aku punya pemikiran lain buat lanjutan ceritanya :) tapi tenang aja, aku tetep masukin spirited away ke disclaimernya kok :)

**Sasusaku lovers: **Terimakasih sudah review sebelumnya ya. Waah aku baru sadar loh tentang hal itu. baca review kamu, aku jadi ngakak sendiri nginget keteledoran aku wakakaka. Aku bakal ganti deh soal itu. Terimakasih loh sudah diingatkan :D

.

.

Catatan tambahan:

Aku selaku author mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk segala masukkan yang aku terima dari kalian yang telah memberikan kritik dan sarannya :* dan aku juga mengucapkan segala terimakasih untuk semua readers maupun silent readers yang mau membaca fictsku ini. Arigatou :))

seperti biasa, author ini siap menerima segala macam bentuk Kritik, saran, flame dan lain sebagainya :)

Berkenan review? :3

Salam Hangat

Motoharunana


	6. Chapter 6: White Snake in the sky

Previous Chapter:

Gadis itu mulai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kini arah pandangnya mulai menjajaki keadaan disekitarnya. Seingatnya ia belum pernah kemari, lantas kenapa ia berada disini? Suara pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar di telinga gadis itu, mata gadis itu mulai mengarah pada pintu tersebut. Dalam pandangannya menampilkan seorang perempuan yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya dengan warna rambut yang sewarna dengan dirinya namun terlihat lebih tua menghampirinya sembari membawa nampan yang berisi susu putih dan roti. dan sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu ceria keluar dari mulut perempuan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi! " sapanya hangat.

Gadis yang disapa hanya terdiam sambil menatap aneh ke arah perempuan itu. sepertinya gadis itu bingung. Dan dalam hati gadis itu timbul beberapa pertanyaan yang semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

_Siapa orang ini? Aku dimana?_

.

.

**PINTU DIMENSI**

Seluruh Karakter Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Beberapa alur cerita ini milik Spirited Away © Hayao Minazaki

Alternate Universe

Warning: OOC, Typo, mistypo, abal, berantakan, dll

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini.**

**Just for fun.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai softpink itu menatap wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan terkesan tidak mengenali wanita tersebut. Dan akhirnya suara dari gadis itu pun keluar dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Kau.. siapa?" Suara Sakura terdengar begitu pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sang wanita yang memiliki wajah ceria itu sepertinya menangkap suara Sakura dalam telinganya. Ia tersenyum kembali pada Sakura, memamerkan susunan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku Tayuya. Aku adalah keponakan dari pemilik rumah ini. Salam kenal gadis manis." Suaranya terdengar begitu ramah. Sakura balas tersenyum, meskipun hanya senyum simpul. Sakura mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Rasanya begitu…asing. Sungguh, ia begitu asing dengan keadaan yang ia tempati saat ini. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu keberadaannya saat ini. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Tayuya tersebut, langsung meletakkan nampan berisi roti dan susu di atas meja di sebelah kasur yang ditempati Sakura. Lalu setelahnya, wanita itu duduk dipinggiran kasur yang ditempati Sakura saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini gadis kecil?" suaranya begitu lembut. Membuat Sakura yang tadinya ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, kini mulai mencoba bersuara kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sakura sekenanya.

Tayuya terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dan berucap kata syukur pada diri sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oia namamu siapa gadis kecil?" Tanya Tayuya penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak berucap. Dalam pikirannya ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilotarkan oleh Tayuya. 'Nama? Siapa namaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui namaku?' batin Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Tayuya yang sedari tadi menatapnya, mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat namamu?" tanya Tayuya lagi.

Lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng. Sakura mencoba mengingat namanya, namun ketika ia benar-benar mencoba mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa berat dan nampak terasa sakit. Terkadang kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Kini Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dengan kedua tangannya. Tayuya yang melihat hal itu, merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu.

"sudah, jangan kau paksa ingatanmu untuk mengingat siapa dirimu gadis manis. Tenanglah! Aku akan minta bantuan pada kakakku, karena paman hari ini sedang bekerja. Kau beristirahat saja dulu. Oke!" ujar Tayuya pada Sakura yang mulai menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Wanita berwajah ceria itu pun mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia mulai keluar dari area pintu kamar yang ditempati Sakura dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan. Bahkan suara pintu yang ditutup pun tak terdengar malah. Sakura yang sibuk bingung dengan pikirannya, kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang terbuka dan Gorden yang berkibar karena tertiup hembusan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak lelaki berambut hitam bermodel Raven itu menatap bagian lehernya yang terdapat tiga tanda berwarna hitam pekat. Entah sejak kapan tanda itu muncul di lehernya, Yang jelas ia tidak tahu bahkan ia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dirinya dimasa lalu. Lantas yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia begitu ingat Sakura saat pertama kali ia bertemu gadis itu? berbicara mengenai Sakura, ia ingat hari ini ia akan mencari Sakura kembali. Ia menatap dirinya pada pantulan air laut yang begitu tenang saat ini. Ia meneliti bagian dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya, wajahnya, tangannya, tubuhnya, bahkan kakinya sekalipun. Tubuhnya begitu mirip tubuh manusia. Namun kini ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia membuka mata. Mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam sehitam jelaga, kini telah berubah menjadi warna merah sepekat darah dengan 3 tanda hitam didalamnya, sama seperti tanda yang terdapat di lehernya. Ia menatap lagi dirinya di pantulan air tersebut. dalam permukaan air itu, sebuah garis-garis hitam menyebar ke seluruh tubuh anak laki-laki itu begitu cepat. Tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah cahaya menutupi seluruh tubuh anak itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Dan cahaya itu telah mengubahnya menjadi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seekor Ular putih….

.

.

.

Ular putih yang merupakan perwujudan dari anak laki-laki itu memiliki mata berwarna merah. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan terlihat begitu menusuk. Lidahnya menjulur-julur. Dan dari mulutnya terdengar suara desisan. Tak beberapa setelahnya Ular itu mulai bergerak lincah. Berjalan maju. Dan yang diherankan, Ular itu mulai terbang ke langit. Menyusuri langit yang berwarna biru serta awan yang mulai berarak menghiasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangannya berpendar. Langit yang berwarna biru dengan sedikit awan yang bergerumbul menghiasinya terlihat begitu tenang. Angin yang sedari tadi berhembus memainkan anak-anak rambut dari gadis bersurai softpink tersebut. mata hijaunya yang bening, memandang sesuatu dihadapannya begitu takjub. Seolah pagi menjelang siang ini merupakan suasana yang menarik untuk dinikmati olehnya. Ia juga begitu menikmati belaian angin pada pori-pori di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya masih menerawang pada panorama berwarna biru tesebut. Lantas tak lama, ia melihat sesuatu terbang melesat di langit biru tersebut. sesuatu berwarna putih, tak bersayap dan bergerak bagai ular. Mata zamrudnya masih memandang Ular putih—begitu pikirnya—itu dengan takjub. Seolah ia begitu melihat pemandangan langka di ingatannya. Rasanya ia ingin seperti ular putih itu. ia ingin terbang. Ingin bebas. Merasakan ketenangan pada langit yang berwarna biru itu. menyentuh sekumpulan awan yang bergerumbul juga menyapa sekawanan burung-burung yang terbang bebas diangkasa. Ah, andai saja. Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian gadis bermata Zamrud tersebut. pandangannya kini mengarah pada pintu kamar yang baru saja dibuka. Menampilkan Tayuya—wanita berwajah ceria—dengan seorang pria berkacamata yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Tayuya bersuara untuk yang kesekekian kalinya pada Sakura.

"Hay gadis manis, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik? Ah, ini kakakku namanya Kabuto." Suaranya merembet masuk ke telinga Sakura. Mengenalkan pria itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Tayuya kini menatap kakaknya. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Tayuya, sang Kakak menghampiri gadis bersurai softpink tersebut. setelah sampai pada gadis itu, Kabuto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hai gadis kecil, ternyata dari dekat kau amat manis sekali hehe aku mau periksa dahimu sebentar oke." Puji Kabuto. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Lalu Kabuto mulai menempelkan tangannya pada dahi gadis itu. yang di tempeli dahinya hanya diam saja. Entah kenapa raut Kabuto yang tadinya begitu tenang, kini berubah gusar. Bibirnya begitu pucat. Lantas tangannya kini sudah pindah ke posisi semula. Kabuto memaksakan senyumannya pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan gadis manis? Mungkin sekarang kau masih belum bisa mengingat, tetapi beberapa hari nanti, kau akan ingat kembali siapa dirimu. Jangan khawatir." Kabuto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Iya kak Kabuto." Sahut gadis itu.

Tatapan Tayuya yang tadinya begitu tenang kini begitu cemas melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan, seolah mengerti apa maksud dari Kabuto, Tayuya menghampiri Sakura yang asih terduduk di hadapan jendela.

"Gadis manis, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dahulu. Biar keadaanmu semakin baik ya." Perintah Tayuya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menuruti perintah Tayuya. Gadis itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang tak jauh dari jendela. Tayuya mulai menyelimuti gadis itu. dan Suara Tayuya menghantarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Selamat beristirahat ya."

Suara langkah-langkah kaki mulai menjauhi Sakura yang kini mulai terlelap. Suara pintu yang ditutup pun tidak terdengar. Dibalik pintu kamar tersebut, dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut berdiam diri. Lalu salah satu suara dari mereka terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Sepertinya untuk masalah ini kita serahkan saja pada paman. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar suara laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kabuto. Sedangkan si perempuanpun menyelak ucapan Kabuto.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan ahli medis yang hebat kak. Kau bercanda."

Kabuto yang mendengar ucapan Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Paman lebih ahli dari pada aku. Lagi pula aku ini kan ahli medis di dunia arwah."

Tayuya yang tidak mengerti ucapan kakaknya barusan membulatkan matanya.

"maksudmu?"

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak terlihat salah itu. dan kali ini, ucapan Kabuto membuat Tayuya membulatkan bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa.. gadis itu adalah manusia."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Hay semuanya. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena baru bisa menyelesaikan chapter 6 sekarang hehehe maaf maaaaaaf bangeeeet. Aduh ini aku gak tau lagi nih buat kedepannya gimana ngelanjutin cerita ini. Soalnya aku susah banget cari-cari waktu buat nerusin cerita ini. Tapi aku bakal tetep usahain biar cerita ini bisa di update cepet dan bisa cepet selesai hehehehe aku juga gak tau ini ficts bakal selesai di chapter berapa. Pokonya ikutin aja terus ya cerita ini *getok linggis* :p

Aaaah pokoknya gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa yang jelas aku mau ucapin terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca cerita aku ini. Pokonya makasiiiih banyak.

Para readers maupun silent reader pokonya thanyou so much!

Iya seperti biasa aku bakal terima kritik, saran maupun flame dan sebagainya. Berkenan review? :)

Salam

Motoharunana


	7. Chapter 7: OROCHIMARU!

Previous Chapter:

"Sepertinya untuk masalah ini kita serahkan saja pada paman. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar suara laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kabuto. Sedangkan si perempuanpun menyelak ucapan Kabuto.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan ahli medis yang hebat kak. Kau bercanda."

Kabuto yang mendengar ucapan Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Paman lebih ahli dari pada aku. Lagi pula aku ini kan ahli medis di dunia arwah."

Tayuya yang tidak mengerti ucapan kakaknya barusan membulatkan matanya.

"maksudmu?"

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak terlihat salah itu. dan kali ini, ucapan Kabuto membuat Tayuya benar-benar membulatkan bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa.. gadis itu adalah manusia."

.

.

.

PINTU DIMENSI

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, misstpo and any other

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Adventure and fantasy (maybe?)

all chara is belongs to masashi kishimoto.

This story was adapted from Hayao minazaki's spirited away possesion

and I just borrowed this story without taking any profit.

DLDR! Happy Reading

Kilauan sinar yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menyapa manik emerald yang baru saja terbuka. Pantulannya membuat bola mata hijau itu menyipit. Kuapan dari mulut sang gadis juga merupakan salam pembuka menyambut pagi yang entah sudah berapa lama kehadiran gadis itu ditempat tersebut. Tanpa mengigat nama, juga orang-orang yang dikenalnya, ia mencoba menjalani hidup bagaikan hari-hari biasanya. Ia lupa bahwa tempat yang kini tengah ditempatinya bukanlah dunianya. Bukan tempat seharusnya ia berada. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai menapaki lantai-lantai marmer yang dingin dan menusuk sisi sensitif dari kulit kaki gadis tersebut. perlahan tapi pasti, kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan ranjang yang baru saja ditempatinya. Menjauh, menghampiri sebuah pintu. Salah satu tangannya membuka kenop pintu tersebut, menggerakkan kenop itu perlahan. Berhasil, pintu berhasil dibukanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari pintu tersebut. menjalankan kakinya ke arah yang ia tuju. Suara dentingan alat-alat makan terdengar di telinga gadis itu, manik emeraldnya mendapati 3 sosok yang tengah makan dengan lahap dan cara yang terlihat sangat—aneh? gadis itu menghampiri ketiga sosok tersebut. salah satu dari mereka menatap gadis itu dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Wah rupanya gadis kecil sudah bangun, selamat pagiiiiii" sapanya ramah seperti biasa. Sedang sang gadis yang disapa tersenyum. Tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Manik emeraldnya menatap 2 sosok lagi yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya kala itu. kini arah pandangnya begitu tertuju pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Yang dipandang kini menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu. lidahnya yang menjulur-julur membuat raut wajah gadis yang di pandangnya begitu menatapnya aneh. sorot matanya terlihat tajam, nyaris membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Sosok 2 yang lainnya menghetikan kegiatan makan mereka. salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut Tayuya namanya, bersuara kembali dan menatap gadis yang kini tengah fokus menatap seseorang yang lainnya.

"Gadis kecil, jagan menatap paman seperti itu." ujarnya.

Manik emerald yag sedari tadi menatap seseorang yang menurut pemikirannya aneh itu, mulai menyapu pandang ke tempat-tempat lain. Gadis itu berojigi sebentar dan berucap pelan.

"maaf."

Yang sedari tadi ditatap kini tersenyum aneh dengan gadis yang menatapnya dan lidah laki-laki itu menjulur keluar masuk bagai ular. Tayuya yang merasa hawa disekitarnya mulai tidak enak kini memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sedang satu sosok lagi kini melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda—Kabuto.

"Bagus gadis kecil, sepertinya paman telah memaafkanmu. Oia, kenalkan ini paman kami, namanya Orochimaru. Beliau yag menampung kami dari kami kecil hingga saat ini." Tayuya memperkenalkan orang yang menurut gadis bermata emerald itu aneh dengan sebutan paman Orochimaru. Gadis itu kini mulai berojigi lagi sebentar.

"salam kenal paman." Ujar gadis bermanik emerald tersebut.

Yang diperkenalkan namanya kini mulai menatap gadis bermata emerald itu, meneliti tubuh gadis itu dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki. Paman yang disebut namanya sebagai Orochimaru kini mulai bersuara.

"Siapa nama gadis kecil ini Tayuya?" tanya Orochimaru pada keponakan perempuannya.

Yang ditanya terdiam. Begitu juga gadis bermata emerald tersebut. tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru saat itu. hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Kabuto yang kini telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, menyahut pertanyaan dari Orochimaru.

"Gadis ini lupa ingatan paman." Sahut Kabuto tanpa ekspresi.

Tayuya kini memandang Kabuto seolah mengatakan 'jangan katakan apapun lagi selain itu' dan Kabuto seolah mengerti maksud dari Tayuya. Orochimaru menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh yang memicing. Keduanya lantas membuag pandangan ke arah lain. Orochimaru kini menatap gadis kecil yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya melambai kepada gadis itu seolah memanggil gadis itu untuk menghampirinya.

"kemari gadis kecil." Perintah Orochimaru pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis mulai menghampiri Orochimaru dengan langkah ragu. Tayuya menepuk tangannya ke keningnya sedang Kabuto menatapnya dengan ekor matanya. Orochimaru kini meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala gadis bermahkota softpink tersebut. sebuah cahaya berwarna kehijauan kini menguar dari tangan Orochimaru kepada gadis bermahkota softpink tersebut. beberapa menit kemudian, tangan itu mulai bergerak ketempat semula.

"Aku punya nama yang pas untukmu." Suara Orochimaru membuat perhatian 3 orang yang berada diruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Orochimaru menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum penuh misterius.

"Namamu kini adalah Haru-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aktivitas hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa. Semua pegawai di tempat pemandian air panas itu bekerja ektra keras. Karena hari ini pengunjung arwah yang datang dan berkujung lebih banyak dari biasanya. Anak laki-laki berambut raven berwarna hitam legam itu kini megawasi setiap gerak-gerik pegawainya agar bekerja dengan benar dan tanpa kesalahan. Mata hitam itu menatap ke segala arah. Mengawasi setiap sudut. Kakinya melangkah bak seorang pengawas yang tengah mengawasi ujian. Begitu teliti. Arah pandang Sasuke yang tengah serius mengawasi pegawai-pegawai di tempat itu, mulai teralihkan dengan sosok yang baru saja masuk ketempat ia bekerja sekarang. Pria bermasker dengan rambut melawan arah gravitasi itu melangkah melewatinya begitu saja. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan penuh selidik. Sepertinya orang itu ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya besar atau lebih tepatnya pemilik pemandian air panas di tempatnya bekerja—Chiyo. Tubuh pria bermasker itu semakin lama semakin menjauh dari arah pandangan Sasuke. ingin rasanya Sasuke menguntit pria itu yang biasa dipanggil Kakashi oleh Chiyo. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa karena sejak kemarin pekerjaannya selalu tertunda karena mencari Sakura. Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak dan membuangnya perlahan. Mungkin nanti saja kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Pikir Sasuke dengan tubuh Kakashi yang kini telah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa amat lamban sekali untuk Sasuke. Sasuke kini telah menyelesaikan tugas beserta laporan yang harus dilaporkan kepada Chiyo besok. Mengingat Kakashi yang tadi menuju ruangan Chiyo memenuhi pikirannya. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya; 'apa yang dilaporkan Kakashi pada Chiyo?' 'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?' 'lantas, dimana sekarang Sakura berada?' semua pertanyaan tentang Sakura menggema di seluruh otaknya. Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu merasa merindukan gadis bermahkota softpink tersebut. Sasuke kini tengah mendudukkan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tempat ia bekerja. Peluh dan keringat kini terlihat di kening juga beberapa bagian tubuh anak laki-laki berambut aneh tersebut. pandangannya ia lemparkan pada langit-langit tempat tersebut. pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Yang jelas ia ingin sekali menemukan sosok berambut gulali itu. seolah sosok itu seperti obat pelepas lelahnya disaat seperti ini. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh! ada sebuah perasaan tak menentu dihatinya. Rasa yang membuat perasaannya menghangat jikalau mengingat gadis bermanik emerald itu. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, perasaan apakah itu? Namun ia segera mengalihkan pemikiran tentang perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas kini ia tengah berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menemukan gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kini arah pandangnya teralihkan karena melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat aneh melebihi Nenek nenek pemilik pemandian air panas tersebut. seseorang dengan lidah yang menjulur-julur seperti ular. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, dengan rambut yang panjang menyerupai rambut seorang wanita, bola matanya pun berwarna hijau dengan bulatan hitam ditengahnya persis seperti ular. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dengan lengkungan bibir yang sangat aneh. seseorang itu berjalan agak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap orang tersebut, seprti mengenalnya, namun ia lupa. Sangat lupa. Yang ditatap kini mengalihkan matanya ke Sasuke. mata itu begitu tajam menatap Sasuke. sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sedikit risih juga pada akhirnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya pria itu masuk ke dalam pintu yang merupakan ruangan Chiyo. Sebelum masuk, Orang tersebut sempat menarik kedua ujung bibirnya seperti senyum misterius. Dan Sasuke yang menatapnya, bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu diruangan Nyonya Chiyo? Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sasuke pun akhirnya mencoba menguntit apa yang akan diakukan orang tersebut diruangan Chiyo. Sasuke mengambil langkah perlahan menuju pintu tersebut. ia mendekatkan salah satu telinganya di depan pintu. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mulai membuka mata. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, mata hitamnya kini telah berwarna semerah darah. Kini Sasuke, mulai mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Namun kali ini, baru saja ia akan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, ada seseorang yang tengah menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya berkonsentrasipun terkejut dibuatnya. Mata semerah darahnya membulat.

.

.

.

.

Ia ketahuan….

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sempat diam mematung beberapa saat, kini mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang sudah bisa menetralisir keterkejutannya kini terkejut kembali. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dan sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke seperti kehabisan nafas. Namun ia mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya yang bukan main. Orang yang bertanya itu, dengan mata yang menyipit juga senyum yang tertutup oleh sebuah masker itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah….

.

.

.

.

_Kakashi…_

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Maaf ficts ini baru bisa di update *pundung*. Oia mengenai cerita di chapter ini, namanya Sakura berubah jadi Haru-chan karena Sakura lupa ingatan. Kenapa aku kasih nama Haru? Haru itu dari namanya Sakura sendiri, Haruno makanya dari pada bingung namanya mau apa akhirnya aku pake nama itu deh hehehe, oia masalah Sasuke yang menatap seseorang yang aneh itu akan berkaitan sama Chapter selanjutnya (entah chapter berapa) yang jelas pokonya ada sendiripun jadi gak sabar nih pingin cepet-cepat bikin ceritanya Sakura ketemu Sasuke deh hahahahaah

Hihi segitu aja deh cuap-cuap author yang bawel dan gaje ini. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah berkenan membaca dan menunggu ficts ini. Terimakasih banyak yg sudah review. Maaf kalau banyak penulisan atau kata-kata yang aneh dan sebagainya. Aku akan senang hati menerima segala kritik, Saran juga flame dan lain macamnya. Berkenan review? :3

Motoharunana :D


End file.
